tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
SLEIGH RIDE
SLEIGH RIDE is a Christmas song by TP-TH-7 under Move It series (Version B), Speedy series (Version A), or Groovin' series (Version C), and Seasonal series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida Christmas is coming around the corner! I can't wait for that to happen. Although, I've heard that the Moment Spirit's anniversary is on the 9th of December. For instance, if it was 2016, the band would be seven years old. For SLEIGH RIDE, I made up three versions for each of BPM: 216 with time signature 4/4 on Version A, and 108 with time signature 2/4 on Version B, and Version C with both. I can't wait to have the presents that are mostly from Yuichi Asami! Tomiko Kai Tsukiko Uchida was right. Sometimes, it is a Speedy song, but sometimes it is a Move It song. I never thought this 216-BPM or 108-BPM song could track through all of this. Yuri Moto If you struggle Version A, because it went too fast, try Version B! Even try Version C, too! Charts Version A Version B Version C Gallery SLEIGH RIDE.png|Banner SLEIGH RIDE-bg.png|Background SLEIGH RIDE BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * SLEIGH RIDE has three BPM versions, with Version A being Speedy series with 216 BPM, and Version B being Move It series with 108 BPM, and Version C with both BPM. * SLEIGH RIDE is one of the songs with more than one version that has different step level. BEGINNER is rated 2 on Versions A and C, and rated 1 on Version B. ** It's because all Speedy series songs cannot be rated 1. If both of Groovin' series type are Move It and Speedy together, it can't be as well as rated 1. * SLEIGH RIDE's graphics has BEMANI artists in Christmas characters' style. Takayuki Ishikawa is on the top-left corner. Four guys are riding on a sleigh. Sota Fujimori is dressed as a Christmas soldier. Junko Karashima, who is outside the sleigh, is Mrs. Claus. Naoki Maeda (in front of Sota) is dressed as Santa Claus, while Yuichi Asami is an elf, alongside with Kosuke Saito, who is behind him. ** Like every graphics with BEMANI artists, Yuichi has effect of a color blue. He's wearing blue hat and clothing. Though, Kosuke has purple instead. Both of these colors inspire them on HYPE 46853. ** Every idols of TP-TH-7 members are present. Yuri's idol is Santa Claus, Tomiko's idol is a soldier, and Tsukiko's idol is an elf. ** The old graphics had Takayuki Ishikawa inside of the sleigh, but the graphic designers decided to keep him off, and also had Junko Karashima as Rudolph, but the graphics designers thought it was unsafe for her, so they made her aside as Mrs. Claus. Also, old graphics had Sota Fujimori behind Yuichi Asami, instead of behind Naoki Maeda. * As it is on Tsukiko Uchida's interview, the Moment Spirit's first formation year is December 9, 2009. Because of that, the band was seven years in 2016. ** All seventeen Moment Spirit's Blood remixes are bound to be played during that day. It was already played that day during party. * SLEIGH RIDE is one of TP-TH-7's Christmas songs with BLIZZARD 250, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, The 12 Days of Christmas, Deck the halls, Warm Inside, Cold Outside, and Christmas Unite! (which is with the gang). Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Move It series Category:Speedy series Category:Groovin' series Category:Seasonal series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Beginner Level 1 Category:Beginner Level 2 Category:Light Level 4 Category:Difficult Level 6 Category:Expert Level 10 Category:Challenge Level 13 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Takayuki Ishikawa Category:Songs with Junko Karashima Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:5 Sharps or 7 Flats Category:216 BPM Category:108 BPM